


A New Vow

by LizabethSTucker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers that there will be one more person in his life.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Vow

"Sherlock, where are you?" John’s voice was hitting all the various octaves as he yelled over the phone. "Mary is having the baby. Now!"

"She can’t. It is too soon. Although there are books that state first babies might come early." Sherlock turned to where Lestrade waited patiently beside the latest bank robbery. 

"SHERLOCK!! I need you. Now!"

Nodding despite knowing that John wouldn’t be able to see him, Sherlock spun around, his coat flaring behind him.

"Sherlock, where do you think you’re going?" Lestrade called out.

"The hospital! Mary is having the baby."

"Right, hold up. I’ll drive you." Lestrade turned over the scene to Sergeant Marianna Reynolds, his current second in command. Seeing that Sherlock was about to protest, he held up a hand. "It will be faster, lights and sirens."

Less than fifteen minutes later, Sherlock was standing in Mary’s room, looking down at the small creature handed to him by John. The baby blinked up at him, his lips pursed. And at that moment, Sherlock had vowed to protect this tiny human from all the pains, the disappointments, the cruelties of the world.


End file.
